A number of proposals for artificial nails have been provided. The proposals include an artificial nail of the type made of a suitably-shaped sheet material, nail-shaped plastics, a metal piece, or the like, and arranged so as to be attachable to the surface of a natural nail through a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer provided on the rear surface of the, artificial nail. The proposals also include an artificial nail of the type provided with a recess portion into which a top end of a natural nail can be inserted so that the artificial nail can be removably fitted to the natural nail. In some of those proposals, a pattern, a colored layer, or the like is provided on the surface of the artificial nail as ornamentation. (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Nos. 53-64660 and 59-117410, etc.)
However, even if additionally provided with such ornamentation, the conventional artificial nail's external visual appearance can be recognized only in one set appearance, and has no mystery of change because its visible external appearance is not variable.